bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Orihime Inoue
Orihime Inoue (井上 織姫, Inoue Orihime) ist ein in Karakura lebender Mensch. Sie ist eine Schülerin an der Karakura High School, wo sie in der gleichen Klasse wie Ichigo Kurosaki und ihrer besten Freundin Tatsuki Arisawa ist. Sie ist am Ende des Mangas mit Ichigo Kurosaki verheiratet. Aussehen Orihime hat langes, orange-braunes Haar, das sie auf verschiedene Arten trägt. Dabei ist ihr Pony fast immer mit zwei Haarnadeln befestigt, welche sie in der Vergangenheit von ihrem Bruder geschenkt bekommen hatte. Diese Haarnadeln nimmt sie als Erinnerung an ihn nur zum Schlafen ab. Auch das lange Haar hat eine symbolische Bedeutung: Als Erinnerung an Tatsukis Versprechen, sie zu beschützen, was sie das erste Mal tat, um die älteren Schülerinnen davon abzuhalten, Orihimes Haar abzuschneiden. Zu Anfang der Serie trug sie das Haar noch mit einem Mittelscheitel und ihr Pony war noch etwas kürzer, später trägt sie einen Seitenscheitel. Orihme hat auffallend große Brüste, die in der Serie häufig vielen Witzen als Ziel dienten. Sie hat des Weiteren einen außerordentlich harten Kopf, mit dem sie schon Uryū Ishida, Chad und Ichigo verletzte. Während sie auf farbigen Seiten im Manga immer braune Augen hat, sind sie im Anime grau-violett. Sie trägt, im Gegensatz zu ihrer besten Freundin Tatsuki, eher selten Hosen und viel häufiger Röcke, außerdem mag sie Kleidung mit Blumenmuster. In der Soul Society wechselte sie zur Tarnung auf ein Shihakushō. Als sie im Laufe der Story in Hueco Mundo festgehalten wird, trägt sie ein Outfit im Stil aller Arrancar, mit weißem Stoff und schwarzen Außenlinien. Dieses Outfit besteht aus einem Shirt mit Puffärmeln und einem Umhang, sowie einen Hakama, welcher jedoch etwas kürzer als der der meisten anderer Arrancar ist. Siebzehn Monate nach dem Kampf gegen Aizen trägt Orihime wieder ihre gewohnte Schuluniform, jedoch nun mit halterlosen Strümpfen. Ihre Frisur hat sich in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls verändert; ihre Haare sind nun länger und leicht gewellt. Auch ihr Pony ist gewachsen und geht nun ein wenig über ihr Kinn. Die Haarklammern trägt sie nun am Blazer ihrer Schuluniform. Persönlichkeit Orihime ist sehr höflich und freundlich, mitfühlend und häufig auch etwas seltsam. Sie erscheint oft naiv, planlos und vergesslich, was jedoch im Kontrast zu ihren überaus guten Schulnoten steht. Diese erreicht sie durch fleißiges Lernen, wodurch sie in der Topliste der Examensergebnisse insgesamt auf Platz 3 landete, mit nur neun Punkten Abstand zu dem Erstplatzierten, Uryū Ishida. Jedoch scheint sie verloren zu sein, was Technik angeht. Ein Mitglied im Handwerksklub sagte einmal, dass sie kein Handy besäße, weil sie nicht wisse, wie man eines benutzt. Orihime hat außerdem auch einen sehr seltsamen Geschmack in Sachen Essen. Sie isst häufig sehr süße und kalorienreiche Dinge in ungewöhnlichen Kombinationen. Diesen Geschmack scheint sie nur mit Rangiku Matsumoto zu teilen. Als unter den Mädchen einmal die Frage aufkam, weshalb Orihime trotz ihrer vielen, kalorienreichen Kost nicht dick würde, kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass das ganze Übergewicht in ihren Brüsten lande. Orihime hat eine Neigung, unbedacht in Situationen zu gelangen, was oft peinliche Konsequenzen hat. Als die Mädchen Rukia beispielsweise einmal nach ihren Gefühlen zu Ichigo fragen und Rukia diese abstreitet, ist Orihime enttäuscht, dass Rukia ihre Gefühle nicht teilt, weil es sonst zwei Mädchen gegen einen Jungen wäre, und deshalb das Mädchenteam gewinnen würde, was überhaupt keinen Sinn ergibt. Oft fantasiert sie auch sehr viel und schweift von der Realität ab. Als die Klasse als Kunsthausaufgabe beispielsweise einmal sich selbst in der Zukunft malen sollten, malte Orihime ein Bild von einem Kriegsroboter, der ihr ähnelte, sich jedoch auf Gleisketten fortbewegte und mit vielen Waffen ausgerüstet war, wobei die Schüler eigentlich ihren Beruf in naher Zukunft porträtieren sollten. Sie ist also sehr chaotisch und auch manchmal recht begriffsstutzig. So zum Beispiel beantwortet Orihime die Frage von Rangiku, in einem Omake, ob Wassermelone ein Gemüse sei mit einem "Ja" und dass sie sich darüber sehr sicher sei. Oder, als Ikkaku Madarame von Yumichika Ayasegawa eine Perücke aufgeklebt bekommen hatte, bemerkte sie es erst, dass es Ikkaku war, nachdem das einigermaßen lebhafte aber kurze Gespräch auf der Straße, wo sie sich zufällig getroffen hatten, vorüber war. thumb|left|200px|Orihimes GnadeObwohl Orihime anfangs eher als einfach gestrickter Charakter vorgestellt wurde, bekommt der Leser mit der Zeit einen immer tieferen Einblick in ihre Gefühlswelt. So macht sie sich häufig um ihre Freunde sorgen und hofft als sie in Las Noches eingesperrt ist, dass ihre Freunde sie nicht retten kommen würden, da sie diese nicht in Gefahr bringen will. Diese Sorgen verliert sie jedoch später, da sie sich denkt, dass sie genau dasselbe täte, wenn einer ihrer Freunde in einer solchen Situation stecken würde. Ein weiterer wichtiger Fakt über Orihimes Persönlichkeit ist, dass sie es hasst, zu töten. Selbst wenn ein Gegner sie angreift, der sie töten will, würde sie ihn nicht töten wollen. Das sieht man sehr gut daran, dass Orihimes Angriffsfähigkeit, Koten Zanshun, bis jetzt fast noch nie jemanden traf geschweige denn tötete, bis auf den Hollow Numb Chandelier. Wahrscheinlich war Orihime fähig, Numb Chandelier zu töten, da der Hollow relativ schwach war und Orihime Tatsuki beschützen musste. Dieser Charakterzug von ihr geht so weit, dass sie sogar Verletzungen zu hassen scheint. So heilt sie fast jeden Verletzten, ohne zu zögern, wie sie es beispielsweise bei den zwei Shinigami tat, die sie in die Menschenwelt begleiteten und dabei von Ulquiorra Cifer verletzt wurden. Ihre fürsorgliche Art ist sogar so groß, dass sie selbst Loly Aivirrne und Menoly Mallia heilte, die sie vorher gequält haben und dann von Grimmjow Jaegerjaques besiegt wurden, sowie in einem Filler Muramasa, obwohl sie schon ahnte, dass er ein Feind Ichigos ist. Sie wollte Muramasa selbst dann helfen, als er schon zu einem Hollow wurde, da sie seine Einsamkeit verstand und Mitleid hatte. Ihr sanfter Charakter macht es ihr schwer sich Feinden entgegen zu stellen, weshalb sie sich meistens verteidigt und ihre eigene Angriffe "selbst schwächt", was am Ende oft dazu führt, dass sie verletzt wird. Vergangenheit thumb|200px|Orihime als KindOrihime stammt aus einer Familie mit einem Alkoholiker als Vater und einer Mutter, die laut der Aussage von Sora Inoue, eine Prostituierte zu sein schien. Die beiden stritten sich oft und schlugen Orihime und ihren fünfzehn Jahre älteren Bruder häufig. Als dieser Achtzehn wurde, floh Sora mit der dreijährigen Orihime aus ihrem Elternhaus nach Karakura, wo er sich Arbeit suchte, um für sich und seine kleine Schwester zu sorgen. Die beiden lebten sechs Jahre lang zu zweit in einem Apartment und ihr Leben war glücklich, bis auf, dass Orihime in der Schule wegen der Länge und Farbe ihrer Haare geärgert wurde. Sora schenkte ihr daher eines Tages, als Orihime neun Jahre alt war, ein Paar Haarnadeln, die Orihime aber nicht tragen wollte, weil sie diese kindisch fand. Sora ging nach diesem allerersten Streit mit Orihime zur Arbeit und wurde auf dem Weg in einem Autounfall getötet. Seit diesem Tag lebte Orihime zunächst in großer Trauer um ihren Bruder und betete Tag für Tag um ihn, bis sie Tatsuki traf, die sie beschützte, als eine Gruppe von Mädchen Orihimes Haar abzuschneiden versuchten. Seit diesem Tag betete Orihime immer weniger für ihren Bruder, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie nicht mehr um ihn trauerte, sondern wieder Freude im Leben hatte. Einige Zeit darauf kam sie auf die Highschool und lernte Ichigo kennen. Handlung Ersatzshinigami-Saga thumb|left|170px|Orihime hält Acidwire aufOrihime wird dadurch, dass ihr verstorbener Bruder sie als Hollow verfolgt, das erste Mal in die Handlung um Ichigo involviert. Nachdem ihr Klassenkamerad und der Hollow Acidwire, der aus ihrem Bruder Sora entstand, sich einen harten Kampf geliefert haben, erlangt Acidwire wieder sein menschliches Bewusstsein und erlöst sich selbst mit Ichigos Zanpakutō. Im weiteren Verlauf der ersten Saga wird auch Orihime durch einen der vielen Hollow, die Uryū Ishida zwecks eines Wettbewerbs mit Ichigo anlockte, angegriffen. Dabei setzt sie das erste Mal ihre Kräfte frei, als die unter der Kontrolle von Numb Chandelier stehende Tatsuki sich gegen Orihime wendet und dabei in Tränen ausbricht. Orihime besiegt den Hollow mit ihren neuen Kräften bricht aber danach zusammen und wird von Kisuke Urahara und Tessai Tsukabishi zum Urahara-Shop gebracht. Kisuke erklärt ihr und Yasutora Sado alias Chad alles über die Hollow und die Shinigami, sowie auch, dass auch Ichigo ein Shinigami geworden ist. Ob sie ihm bei seinen Kämpfen beiseite stehen wollen, stellt er ihnen frei. Orihime ist anfangs unsicher, als sie aber hört, dass Chad für Ichigo da sein will beschließt sie auch Ichigo zu helfen. Als Rukia daraufhin gefangen genommen wird und vor ihrer Exekution steht, wird Orihime gemeinsam mit Chad von Yoruichi Shihōin in der Benutzung ihrer Kräfte unterrichtet. Später zogen dann Ichigo, Orihime, Chad & Uryū los zur Soul Society um Rukia zu befreien. Soul Society Saga thumb|180px|Orihime wird angegriffenNach ihrer Ankunft in der Welt der Shinigami musste sich Ichigo mit Jidanbō Ikkanzaka messen, den er besiegte. Zur Belohnung wollte für Ichigos Sieg wollte er das Tor öffnen welches er bewachte, doch wurde ihm von Gin Ichimaru ein Arm abgeschnitten. Orihime jedoch heilte Jidanbō und schaffte es mit ihren Fähigkeiten seinen Arm wieder anzusetzen. Als die Gruppe sich dann später in die Seireitei mithilfe von Kūkaku Shibas Kanone einschlich, wurden Orihime und Uryū zusammen von den anderen getrennt. Während die übrigen Eindringling-Gruppen sich die meiste Zeit durch die Soul Society kämpfen, schleichen sich Uryū und Orihime eher an Kämpfen vorbei und haben insgesamt nur drei größere Begegnungen mit den Shinigami der Gotei 13. thumb|left|190px|Uryu wirft sich vor OrihimeFast direkt nach ihrer Landung treffen sie auf Jirōbō Ikkanzaka aus der 7. Kompanie, der trotz seines übergroßen Selbstvertrauens gegen Uryū kaum eine Chance hat. Dieser wollte zwar Orihime als Erstes als Ziel wählen, doch Uryū konnte sie vor ihrem Angreifer beschützen und den Kampf für sich entscheiden. Als Nächstes schalten sie zwei Shinigami der 12. Kompanie aus, um an ihre Shihakushō zu kommen. Hierbei zeigt Orihime ihre bemerkenswerten Fähigkeiten im waffenlosen Kampf, welche Tatsuki ihr beigebracht hatte. Als sie dann ihr drittes Aufeinandertreffen mit Shinigami, diesmal dem Kommandanten der 12. Kompanie, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, haben, zwingt Uryū, Makizō Aramaki einem Shinigami aus der 11. Kompanie, Orihime in Sicherheit zu bringen. Makizō brachte sie zu seinem Kommandanten Kenpachi Zaraki. Dieser, Ikkaku und Yumichika verbündete sich mit Orihime um die drei der Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe, Chad, Uryū und Ganju Shiba aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien und Ichigo zu unterstützen. Obwohl die Gruppe Rukia letzten Endes retten konnte, konnten sie Sōsuke Aizen, der hinter allen Ereignissen steckte, nicht von seiner Flucht nach Hueco Mundo abhalten. Bount Saga thumb|190px|Der echte Sora?Orihime taucht zum ersten Mal wieder in der Karakura Highschool auf, in der auch Renji Abarai in seinem Gigai erscheint. Später in der Nacht wacht Orihime unter Tränen auf, da sie einen Traum von ihrem Bruder Sora hatte. Dieser steht kurz darauf urplötzlich vor ihrer Tür. Beide reden über alte Zeiten, bis Sora anfängt, sich seltsam zu verhalten. Sie wird daraufhin, so scheint es, vor den Augen ihrer zur Hilfe eilenden Freunde, in die Hölle gezogen. Am nächstes Tag kann sich keiner der Klassenkameraden an Orihime erinnern. Als Ichigo und seine Freunde nach Orihime suchen, meldet sich ein unbekanntes Mädchen bei diesen und will mit der Gruppe ein Spiel spielen, bei dem sie Orihime zurückgewinnen können. Dabei taucht Orihime scheinbar erneut auf, stellt sich jedoch als Cloud heraus. Auch dessen Mitstreiter Ririn und Nova erscheinen anschließen und gemeinsam entführen diese nun auch Chad. Nachdem Ichigo, Uryū und Renji die weiteren Aufgaben des Spiels gelöst haben, wird Orihime von den Mod-Souls wieder freigelassen. Diese stellen sich im Anschluss als Entwicklungen Kisuke Uraharas heraus, mit denen dieser die Gruppe testen wollte. thumb|left|190px|Orihime rettet Rukia anstatt diese zu töten.Nachdem Kisuke ihnen dann von dem Verlust von Uryūs Quincykräften berichtet, taucht Yoruichi auf und erzählt ihnen das sie möglicherweise potenzielle Ziele der Bounts werden könnten. Orihime bekommt daraufhin Cloud zugewiesen, welchen sie in einen Plüschhasenrucksack steckt, und welcher die Fähigkeit hat Bounts aufspüren. Als die Mod-Souls dann einen Bount aufspüren, stehen Orihime und Chad Ryō Utagawa gegenüber, der sich jedoch nicht weiter für diese interessiert. Orihime und Chad erscheinen dann abermals, als Ichigo seinen Kampf gegen Yoshino Sōma beendet hat. Dort trift Orihime wieder auf Rukia, mit der sie Informationen austauschen und ihr weiteres Vorgehen besprechen. Beim erneuten Zusammentreffen am nächsten Tag mit Ryō Utagawa tritt auch Orihime gegen diesen an. Auch beim Kampf im Krankenhaus gegen Hō und Ban, tritt sie gegen diese an. Diese kann die Gruppe dann gemeinsam, dank der Hilfe von Ganju Shiba, besiegen. Beim Versuch Uryū aus dem Anwesen Jin Kariyas zu befreien, gibt sie weiterhin ihr bestes. Als sie von Yoshi angegriffen wird, tut sich Orihime mit Cloud und Rukia zusammen, um gegen diese zu kämpfen. Trotz der Bemühungen schaffen sie es nicht Yoshi und ihren Doll zu besiegen. Der Kampf wird im Anschluss von Mabashi unterbrochen und übernommen, sodass Orihime, Rukia und Cloud nun einen neuen Gegner mit dessen Doll Ritz gegenüberstehen. Ritz pflanzt sich kurz darauf in Rukia ein und kontrolliert diese. Die beiden Freundinnen Orihime und Rukia sind nun gezwungen, gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Alsdann Shūhei Hisagi zur Hilfe gekommen ist, überwindet Orihime ihre Angst und schafft es Rukia mit ihren Kräften von dem Doll zu trenne und sie so zu retten. Als sie einige Zeit später in die Höhle der Bount eindringen bekommen sie es mit Ugakis Doll Geselle und dessen hinterlistige Fähigkeiten zutun. Sie bleibt daraufhin mit Chad zurück und versorgt die Wunden Rukias und Rangikus. Als die Bount dann in die Soul Society eindringen, jagt die Gruppe, Orihime eingeschlossen, diesen hinterher und trennen sich dort angekommen, um nach den Bounts zu suchen. Zusammen mit Ichigo, spürt sie, dass Rukia sich in Gefahr befindet, welche von Yoshi angegriffen wird. Doch sie kommen zu spät, denn Byakuya Kuchiki schaffte es Rukia vor ihnen zu retten und den Bount in die Flucht zu schlagen. Zusammen mit der verletzten Rukia kehren sie und Ichigo zum Kuchiki Anwesen zurück, verweilen dort aber nicht lange und begeben sich erneut in den Kampf gegen die Bounts. Während Ichigo und Byakuya sich nun Jin Kariya erfolglos stellen, treffen Orihime und Chad auf Ganju und suchen auf dessen Wildschweinen reitend weiter. Ein erneutes Zusammentreffen der Gruppe findet nach dem Kampf zwischen Tōshirō Hitsugaya und Maki Ichinose statt, dort erfahren sie, dass Kariya mit seinen besten Männern schon dabei sind in die Seireitei einzudringen. thumb|200px|Orihime bleibt zurückSchnell wird die Gruppe von der Fähigkeit Makis Zanpakutō aufgehalten, können aber von Kenpachi Zaraki gerettet werden der der Einzige zu sein scheint, der es mit Maki aufnehmen kann. So eilt die Gruppe den Bounts hinterher in die Seireitei, doch sie kommen nicht rechtzeitig und finden am Tor Jidanbō vor, der von den Bount besiegt wurde. Und so bleibt Orihime zurück um die Wunden des riesigen Shinigami zu heilen. Sie stößt erst wieder zur Gruppe, nachdem Ichigo den Boss der Bount in einem Endkampf besiegt hat und heilt die Verletzungen ihrer Freunde. Sie verabschieden sich anschließend von Rukia und den kehren ins Diesseits zurück. Arrancar Saga thumb|left|170px|Yammy schlägt OrihimeMit dem Ende der Sommerferien zeigt sich in dem neuen Mitschüler Shinji Hirako ein Problem. Als Orihime und Chad die Veränderung in Ichigos Verhalten bemerken, stellen sie Shinji und Hiyori Sarugaki zur Rede, nachdem Chad und Orihime die Unterhaltung von ihnen belauscht haben. Jedoch trägt Shinji Hiyori schnell davon, nachdem dieser sie davon abhielt, die beiden Menschen anzugreifen, und so bleiben ihre Fragen unbeantwortet. Kurz darauf betreten die Espada Ulquiorra Cifer und Yammy Llargo durch ein Garganta die Menschenwelt. Yammy beginnt damit, die Seelen aller Menschen in der Umgebung per Gonzui aufzusaugen. Als Chad und Orihime bei den Arrancar ankommen, können sie zwar Tatsuki retten, werden jedoch selbst schnell besiegt, da weder ihr Angriff mit Tsubaki eine Wirkung erzielte, noch ihr Schild dem Arrancar standhalten konnte. Selbst der kurz darauf eingetroffene Ichigo unterliegt der Übermacht, weil sein innerer Hollow sich in den Kampf einmischt. Die Gruppe wird durch die Ankunft von Kisuke und Yoruichi gerettet, die die Arrancar zum Rückzug zwingen. thumb|190px|Hachigen heilt Orihimes TsubakiDurch das Ankommen der Arrancar alarmiert, sendet die Soul Society eine Gruppe von Shinigami, darunter Rukia, in die Menschenwelt aus, die bei der Verteidigung der Menschenwelt helfen sollen. Dadurch, dass Rukias Ankunft dem depressiven Ichigo wieder auf die Beine hilft, gerät Orihime in einen inneren Konflikt, weil sie Rukia dankbar ist, sie aber gleichzeitig auch beneidet, weil sie so leicht schaffte, worin Orihime versagte. Als Orihime und die bei ihr übernachtende Rangiku darüber reden, hilft diese Orihime über ihren Neid hinweg. Nach dem zweiten Arrancar-Angriff, diesmal von Grimmjow und seiner Fracción, erkennt die Soul Society den wahren Plan von Aizen und schickt Orihime, um die Verteidiger der Menschenwelt zu warnen. Zum großen Erstaunen von Hachigen Ushōda kann Orihime Ichigo, der bei den Visored trainiert, auch durch deren Barriere hindurch orten und die Barriere einfach durchschreiten. Danach wird Orihime von Kisuke gebeten, an den kommenden Kämpfen gegen Aizen nicht teilzunehmen, einerseits, weil ihre Kampffähigkeiten nicht ausreichend sind, andererseits auch weil Urahara nicht will, dass Aizens Aufmerksamkeit auf Orihimes einzigartige Fähigkeiten gelenkt wird. Sie ist von dieser Nachricht kurzzeitig niedergeschlagen, jedoch hilft ein Gespräch mit Rukia sowie die Heilung des im Kampf gegen Yammy zerstörten Tsubaki ihr darüber hinweg. Sie macht sich daraufhin mit Rukia zusammen in die Soul Society auf, um zu trainieren. thumb|left|184px|Orihime trainiert mit RukiaDurch Informationen von Ulquiorra fällt Aizens Interesse nichtsdestotrotz auf Orihimes Fähigkeiten. Er sendet Yammy, den nun einarmigen und degradierten Grimmjow sowie seinen Ersatz für die Position des Sexta Espada, Luppi Antenor und den kurz davor erschaffenen Arrancar Wonderweiss Margela, der laut Aizen auf dem Niveau eines Espada ist, zu einem dritten Angriff auf die Menschenwelt aus. Ulquiorra erhält von Aizen die Mission, Orihime bei der Überführung von der Soul Society in die Menschenwelt abzufangen und nach Hueco Mundo mitzunehmen, was er schlussendlich auch schafft, indem er Orihime Bilder des Angriffes der Arrancar zeigt, bei dem all ihre Freunde unterlegen sind, und den Tod aller Menschen, die Orihime etwas bedeutet, androht. Nachdem Orhime zustimmt, gewährt Ulquiorra ihr einen letzten Tag, um ihre Angelegenheiten zu regeln, unter der Androhung, dass ihre Freunde sterben werden, falls sie flieht. Des Weiteren stattet er sie mit einem Armband aus, das bewirkt, dass sie, wenn sie es wollte, durch Wände gehen kann und für ihre Mitmenschen unsichtbar ist. thumb|180px|Orihime will sich bei Ichigo verabschiedenSie durfte keinen Kontakt zu irgendjemandem aufnehmen, bis auf einen Menschen ihrer Wahl, und dabei durfte sie ihre Entführung auch nicht erwähnen. Letzten Endes wählte Orihime Ichigo dafür aus, der mit Verletzungen aus seinem Kampf gegen Grimmjow schlafend im Bett liegt. Während er schläft, gesteht Orihime ihm ihre Liebe und heilt Ichigos Wunden, bevor sie nach Hueco Mundo entführt wird. Der Fakt, dass sie Ichigos Wunden heilte, veranlasst die Soul Society dazu, zu denken, dass sich Orihime freiwillig Aizens Armee angeschlossen hat. Bevor sie die Menschenwelt verlässt, schreibt sie die Worte "Auf Wiedersehen, glückliche Tage" (im Original: "Goodbye Halycon Days") in ein Notizbuch. Hueco Mundo Saga Nachdem sie in Hueco Mundo angekommen ist, wird sie von Sōsuke Aizen gebeten, ihre Kräfte unter beweis zu stellen. Um das zutun, wird sie gebeten Grimmjows Arm wieder herzustellen, welche zuvor von Kaname Tōsen vollkommen vernichtet wurde. Nach dieser Aufforderung meldet sich der Espada Luppi zu Wort und meint, Orihime wäre dazu nicht in der Lage. Doch als Orihime dies schaffte, tötet Grimmjow vor ihren Augen Luppi und nimmt seinen alten Platz wieder ein. Aizen meint daraufhin Orihime hätte Kräfte, die denen eines Gottes ähneln, da sie in der Lage dazu sei, Ereignisse abzulehnen und so z.B. Dinge wie Körperteile wiederherstellen kann. Kurz darauf wird Orihime in Ulquiorras Obhut gegeben und in Las Noches eingesperrt. Nach einiger Zeit eingesperrt in ihrem Zimmer, spürt sie das Reiatsu von Ichigo und ihren anderen Freunden, und fragt sich, warum sie gekommen seien. thumb|left|170px|Die Begegnung mit dem HogyokuKurze Zeit später taucht Ulquiorra bei ihr auf, um nach ihrem befinden zu sehen. Er teilt Orihime mit, dass ihre Freunde in Hueco Mundo eingedrungen seien, woraufhin sie sich die Frage stellt, warum sie gekommen seien. Ulquiorra beantwortet ihr diese Frage schnell, denn es ist klar, dass sie gekommen waren um Orihime zu befreien. Jedoch meint der Espada auch, dass dies ein sinnloses Unterfangen sei, da Orihimes Körper sowie ihre Seele schon Aizen gehöre. Als Ulquiorra daraufhin ihr Zimmer wieder verlässt, denkt Orihime daran zurück, wie Aizen ihr das Hōgyoku gezeigt hat, als Zeichen seines Vertrauens, ihr gegenüber. Sie entschließt sich dazu ihre Kraft dazu zu benutzen die Existenz der Hōgyoku abzulehnen. Während ihre Freunde immer tiefer in Las Noches eindringen, und das Reiatsu von Chad schwächer wird, erscheint der Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra erneut bei Orihime. Sie glaubt fest, trotz Ulquiorras Behauptung, daran, dass Chad noch am Leben ist. Anschließend lässt der Espada Orihime Essen bringen, welche er, falls sie nicht von selbst esse, ihr in den Rachen stopfe. Als sie weiterhin den Tod ihres Freundes ablehnt, erklärt Ulquiorra, dass ihre Freunde schon beim Eintritt in Hueco Mundo dazu verdammt waren zu sterben. Daraufhin wird Orihime so wütend, dass sie dem Espada eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Dieser verschwindet daraufhin, kündigt aber sein erneutes Erscheinen an. Orihime bricht daraufhin in Tränen zusammen. thumb|200px|Orihime feuert Ichigo anAls geraume Zeit später, erst das Reiatsu von Rukia und anschließend, dass von Ichigo schwächer werden, tauchen in Orihime Zimmer die Arrancarmädchen Loly und Menoly auf. Beide greifen Orihime aus Eifersucht an, bis plötzlich der Espada Grimmjow in ihrem Zimmer auftaucht und erst Menoly mit einem Cero tötet und darauf folgend Lolys Bein abtrennt. Als Orihime ihm daraufhin die Frage stellt, warum diese sie rette, führt er an, dass er ihr die Heilung seines Armes zurückzahlen will, aber auch ein Gefallen erfordert. Doch bevor Grimmjow sie mitnehmen kann, heilt sie die beiden Arrancarmädchen Loly und Menoly, obwohl diese zuvor Orihime schlimm zugerichtet hatten. Schlussendlich bringt Grimmjow Orihime dann zu Ichigo, damit diese ihn heilen kann, da er zuvor von Ulquiorra besiegt wurde und der Sexta sich nicht seine Beute stehlen lassen will. Nachdem sie Ichigo dann geheilt hatte, taucht erst Ulquiorra auf, konnte aber von Grimmjow in die Caja Negación gesperrt werden. Anschließend entbrennt der Kampf zwischen Ichigo und Grimmjow, den Orihime zusammen mit der kleinen Nel mit ansieht. Orihime glaubt zuerst an den Sieg Ichigos, zittert jedoch als sie Nel aufmuntert. thumb|left|180px|Nnoitra hält Orihime festWährend des Kampfes bekommt Orihime auch zum ersten Mal die Maske Ichigos zu Gesicht und beginnt sich ein wenig zu fürchten. Während Ichigo im Kampf immer mehr in Bedrängnis gerät, fängt die kleine Nel an, diesen anzufeuern und fordert auch Unterstützung von Orihime. Was Orihime wieder daran erinnert, dass er für ihr Wohlbefinden kämpft. So ruft sie ihm zu, er dürfe nicht sterben, was Ichigo wiederum neue Motivation für den Kampf gibt, den er schlussendlich auch gewinnen kann. Kurz nachdem Grimmjow besiegt ist taucht Nnoitra Gilga auf dem Schlachtfeld auf. Und während der angeschlagene Ichigo Nnoitra nicht viel entgegenzusetzen hat, wird Orihime von Nnoitras Fracción Tesra Lindocruz festgehalten und zu Boden gedrückt. Das Blatt scheint sich ein wenig mit dem erscheinen der erwachsenen Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck zu wenden, doch diese verwandelt sich zurück bevor sie Nnoitra den Gnadenstoß geben kann. thumb|200px|Coyote Starrk erscheintNnoitra schnappt sich nun Orihime und zwingt sie dazu mit anzusehen wie Tesra den verletzten Ichigo in Grund und Boden prügelt. Doch Orihime und Ichigo können in letzter Sekunde vom Kommandanten der 11. Einheit Kenpachi Zaraki gerettet werden, welcher Nnoitra in einem erbitterten Kampf besiegt. Als der Kampf dann entschieden war, fordert Kenpachi von Orihime, dass diese ihn heilt. Doch bevor sie dies durchführen kann, taucht überraschend der Primera Espada Coyote Starrk auf, packt Orihime und verschleppt diese erneut. Shūsuke Amagai Saga thumb|left|200px|Orihime gibt sich standhaftOrihime taucht in dem Arc zum ersten Mal auf, als Ichigo wie gewöhnlich in der Schule eintrifft. Dort ist sie schon im Klassenraum und zeigt ihren Freundinnen Chizuru Honshō und Tatsuki ihre Kunsthausaufgabe. Sie hat einen rosafarbenen Tyrannosaurus gezeichnet der Yoga macht. Die Begeisterung hält sich dementsprechend in Grenzen. Kurz darauf taucht ein Hollow in Karakura auf, doch Orihime bleibt in der Klasse zurück. Jedoch als Rukia und Ichigo später von Hollows umzingelt sind, taucht sie zusammen mit Uryū und Chad auf. Als sie nach der Schule alle zusammen den Nachhauseweg antreten, stellt sich Orihime vor wie Rurichiyo Kasumiōji wohl sei, jedoch vertauscht sei dabei eine Prinzessin, mit einer Domina und hat somit ein völlig falsches Bild von dieser. Kurz nachdem Rurichiyo wegrennt trifft diese im Dunkeln auf Orihime, die sie aufgrund ihres Namensbestandteils -hime (japanisch für Prinzessin) für eine Prinzessin hält. Da die beiden sich von anhieb gut verstehen, bespricht Rurichiyo mit Orihime ihr Problem mit ihren Bewachern. Schlussendlich rät Orihime ihr dazu ihnen zu vergeben. Doch kurz darauf werden beide von einem Attentäter angegriffen. Orihime kann Rurichiyo zwar mit ihrem Schild vor ihrem Angreifer beschützen, doch als dieser sein Bakkōtō einsetzt, bleibt Orihime nichts anderes übrig, als mit Rurichiyo zu fliehen. Doch dieser kesselt die beiden ein und greift erneut mit seinem Bakkōtō an. Orihime kann dieser Attacke nicht lange standhalten, doch bevor beide erdrückt werden tauchen Rurichiyos Diener auf und retten sie. Als Ichigo und Rukia später in die Soul Society gehen, sind Orihime, Chad und Uryū gezwungen zurück in Karakura zu bleiben, da diese das Tor nicht betreten können. Als sie jedoch wieder zurück in Karakura angegriffen werden, hilft Orihime dabei Rurichiyo zu beschützen. Im Anschluss an den Kampf gegen Hanza Nukui und seinen Mitstreitern heilt sie Uryū und Chad erneut. Und als der Kampf in Karakura ein Ende gefunden hat, kehren Rurichiyo und ihr Gefolge erneut zurück in die Soul Society und Orihime, folgt Ichigo und Rukia wiedereinmal nicht zurück in die Soul Society. Fake Karakura Town Saga thumb|200px|Orihime in GefahrNachdem sie von Coyote Starrk zurück in den Turm von Las Noches gebracht wurde, macht sich Aizen zusammen mir Gin und Kaname Tōsen, sowie den drei Top Espada mit Fracción, auf den Weg nach Karakura, um dieses zu zerstören und den Königsschlüssel zu erschaffen. Er sagt Orihime, dass sie in der Zwischenzeit brav auf diesen warten soll, und weißt Ulquiorra an, während seiner Abwesenheit Las Noches zu bewachen. In diesem Moment taucht auch schon der Espada aus der Caja Negación vor Orihime auf. Während Ulquiorra und Orihime nun allein um 5. Turm sind, erklärt er ihr, dass sie nun von keinen Nutzen mehr für Aizen sei und ihren Zweck erfüllt habe. Er stellt ihr die Frage, ob sie sich fürchte, jedoch antwortet Orihime mit "Nein" auf diese Frage, da ihre Freunde gekommen seien, um sie zu retten und ihr Herzen schon miteinander verbunden seien. Dies tut Ulquiorra jedoch als Schwachsinn ab, jedoch erklärt Orihime ihm ihre Gefühle zu ihren Freunden. Der Espada fragt nun, was das Herz sei, würde er es finden, wenn er ihren Brustkorb aufreiße oder ihren Schädel aufknacke. Doch bevor sie ihm diese Frage beantworten kann, taucht Ichigo zu ihrer Rettung auf. thumb|left|200px|Uryū und Orihime auf den Weg auf zu Ichigos KampfDer Kampf zwischen Ichigo und Ulquiorra beginnt, welchen Orihime mit ansieht. Als dann jedoch die Arrancarmädchen Loly und Menoly überraschend erneut auftauchen um Orihime erneut zu bedrängen, kann Ichigo ihr nicht zur Hilfe eilen, da dieser mit dem Espada beschäftigt ist. So traktieren die beiden Arrancar Orihime, zerfetzen ihre Kleidung und drohen damit ihr ein Auge auszureißen. Nun erscheint Yammy wieder auf der Bildfläche und will Ulquiorra unter die Arme greifen, als dieser jedoch Hilfe ablehnt, wendet sich der Espada aus Langeweile den beiden Arrancarmädchen zu und besiegt diese. Anschließend will dieser sich auch Orihime vornehmen, doch Uryū Ishida taucht auf und kann Yammy mit einer Sprengmine aus dem Turm befördern. Orihime bittet Uryū später, sie auf die Kuppel von Las Noches zu bringen, wohin der Kampf verlegt wurde und Uryū kann ihr diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen. Dort angekommen sieht Orihime wie Ichigo gerade von dem Espada ein Loch in den Brustkorb gebrannt wird. Orihime versucht sofort diesen zu heilen, jedoch stellt sich Ulquiorra ihr in den Weg. Uryū Ishida kann diesen zwar eine Weile ablenken, jedoch wird auch dieser fatal verwundet. thumb|200px|Ulquiorra streckt die Hand nach Orihime ausOrihime ist nun zum ersten mal richtig verzweifelt und bricht in Tränen aus. Sie weiß nicht mehr was sie nun tun soll, schreit und fleht um Hilfe. Ichigo erhört trotz seines Zustandes ihr Flehen, verwandelt sich in einen Hollow und schafft es so, den Espada zu besiegen. Bevor dieser aber stirbt, wendet sich Ulquiorra noch einmal Orihime zu. Er fragt sie erneut, ob sie sich vor ihm fürchte, und streckt dabei seine Hand ihr entgegen. Wieder antwortet Orihime, dass sie keine Angst habe und versucht seine Hand zu berühren. In diesem Moment zerfällt Ulquiorra jedoch zu Asche. Nach dem Kampf bleibt Orihime erst einmal auf der Kuppel um Uryū Ishidas Wunden zu versorgen, Ichigo macht sich währenddessen auf nach Karakura. Zanpakutō-Rebellion Saga thumb|left|200px|Orihime befreundet sich mit KyokoOrihime taucht in der Saga auf, als diese Rukias Verletzungen heilen soll. Später wird sie von Muramasa angegriffen, der allerdings in keiner guten Verfassung ist und dabei zusammenbricht. Sie beginnt diesen zu heilen, trotz der Tatsache, dass er sie angegriffen hat und ihr Feind ist. Auch sieht sie kurze Zeit später den Kampf von Muramasa und Senbonzakura gegen Uryū und Chad mit an, und versucht ihre Freunde währenddessen immer wieder zu beschützen. Nachdem Muramasa endgültig zu einer hollowartigen Kreatur wird greift er sie abermals an, doch sie kann sich selbst mit ihrem Schild vor dessen Angriff schützen. Nachdem der Kampf gegen Muramasa und Kouga Kuchiki überstanden ist, wird sie das Ziel eines sogenannten Schwertfeindes, welcher von einer neuen Mitschülerin besitzergriffen hat. Als dieser sie in der Form von Kyōko Haida angreift, kann sie den Schwertfeind mithilfe ihrer Kräfte von Kyōko trennen, sodass Ichigo diesen besiegen kann, ohne Kyōko zu verletzen. Im Anschluss befreundet sich Orihime letztlich mit Kyōko. Deicide Saga Im Anschluss des Kampfes von Ichigo gegen Aizen taucht Orihime abermals zusammen mit den anderen Freunden Ichigos auf. Sie ist überglücklich Ichigo unversehrt zu sehen und fängt daraufhin aus Freude an zu weinen. Doch dieser bricht anschließend zusammen. Fast einen Monat später wacht Ichigo in seinem Raum auf, wo seine Freunde schon sehnsüchtig auf dessen Erwachen warten, darunter auch Orihime. Alle verabschieden sich nun von Rukia, welche wieder zurück in die Soul Society kehrt. Lost Shinigami Saga thumb|left|150px|Orihime bringt Ichigo etwas Gebäck17 Monate nach dem finalen Kampf Ichigos gegen Aizen, ist Orihime nun in der Abschlussklasse ihrer Schule, arbeitet nebenher in einer Bäckerei und wurde zu einer Art Schulidol. Zwar hat sie sich in der Zeit optisch verändert, ihre unbekümmerte, naive Persönlichkeit hat sie jedoch nicht abgelegt, so fällt sie fast aus dem Fenster, als sie den auf dem Sportplatz stehenden Ichigo und Tatsuki zu ruft. Nur knapp kann sie sich anschließend an der Regenrinne hinunterhangeln. Kassiert anschließend auch einen Schlag und eine Rüge von Tatsuki. Was nach Orihimes Aussage fast ihren Kopf spalten würde. Anschließend fragt sie ihre Freunde nach ihrem Theme Song. Nachdem Ichigo nach einer Prügelei von seinem Boss Ikumi Unagiya entführt wurde, taucht Orihime bei Uryū auf und will Ichigo retten. Doch als Klar wurde, dass Ichigo sich nicht in Gefahr befindet, sondern nur von seinem Boss, einer, laut Uryū, seltsamen Person verschleppt wurde, meint Orihime, sie seien selbst auch seltsam und eilt daraufhin zu ihrem Nebenjob. Nach ihrem Arbeitstag taucht sie beim Haus der Kurosakis auf, um Ichigo ein paar Brötchen vorbei zu bringen, welche Restware seien. Während sei ein klein wenig nervös wird, weil Ichigo sie in sein Zimmer gelassen hatte, fragt sie ihm, ob jemand ihn verfolgen würde. Ichigo aber habe nichts bemerkt, worauf Orihime meint, ihre Intuition habe sich wohlmöglich getäuscht. Wieder daheim stellt Orihime sich vor wie charmant Ichigo sie zuvor zu sich reingebeten hatte. Ihre Vorstellung unterscheidet sich dabei aber recht deutlich von der Wirklichkeit. Kurz darauf klingelt Orihimes Handy und sie erfährt das Uryū angegriffen wurde. Im Krankenhaus trifft sie auf Ichigo, Chad jedoch konnte sie telefonisch nicht erreichen. Als Orihime von Uryū fortgeschickt wird, bringt dessen Vater Ryūken Ishida sie nach Hause. Er erzählt ihr währenddessen, dass der Angreifer Uryūs weder Shinigami noch Hollow war, sondern ein Mensch und dieser mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit es auch auf Chad und sie abgesehen hat. Am nächsten Tag in der Schule erkundigt Orihime sich nach Chad, welcher aber nicht anwesend ist. Aus sorge um diesen, schaut sie bei seiner Wohnung vorbei, kann ihn dort aber auch nicht antreffen, sodass sie ihm nur etwas Brot hinterlässt.thumb|right|186px|Tsukishima's nächstes Ziel: Orihime Als sie zu Hause ankommt, taucht plötzlich Shūkurō Tsukishima auf. Er gesteht, Uryū Ishida angegriffen zu haben, worauf Orihime ihn versucht anzugreifen, da er einfach wieder gehen will. Doch bevor sie ihr Shun Shun Rikka einsetzen kann, stöst Tsukushima ihr sein Schwert in den Rücken. In Schock stürzt Orihime zu Boden, jedoch merkt sie, dass sie weder Schmerz spürt noch Blut sieht. Es war eine Illusion und der mysteriöse Mann war weg. Sekunden später tauchen auch schon Chad und Ichigo auf und finden sie auf dem Boden kniend. Orihime merkt, wie besorgt die Beiden sind und sagt, es sei alles in Ordnung und es hätte nur ein Freund bei ihr vorbeigeschaut. Jedoch merkt die selber, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Erst spät erfährt Orihime endlich, dass Ichigo heimlich mit Kūgo Ginjō trainiert, um seine Shinigamiekräfte wieder zu erlangen. Um ihm zu helfen, macht sie sich mit Chad auf den Weg zu Ichigo. Dort trifft sie auf Riruka Dokugamine, die nicht besonders erfreut ist von ihrem Besuch, was Orihime aber nicht weiter stört. Sie will Ichigo helfen so gut es geht und egal wie schwer verletzt er beim Training wird, sie wird ihn heilen können. Beim Training von Ichigo bekommt sie einen eigenen Raum, in dem sie sich die ganze Zeit aufhällt. Riruka stattet ihr regelmäßig einen Besuch ab und bringt Donuts mit. Zuerst sehr skeptisch freundet sie sich jedoch schnell mit Orihime an und beide fangen an, über ihre Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Riruka erfährt, dass Orihime keine richtige Familie mehr hat, doch frei darüber reden kann und sich dank Ichigo und ihren Freunden nicht mehr einsam fühlt. thumb|left|Orihime wehrt Ginjōs Angriff mit Leichtigkeit ab Als Orihime die Wunden von Ichigo heilen muss, braucht sie etwas mehr Zeit dafür. Kūgo Ginjō kann es nicht länger abwarten, mit dem Training fortzufahren und greift Ichigo direkt an. Orihime jedoch blockt den Angriff mit Shiten Koushun ab, einer Technik die sie neu entwickelt hatte. Dieser neue Schutzschild ist so stark, dass er jeden Angriff stoppen kann, es zu einer Explosion kommt und die Wucht des Aufschlages zurückgeworfen wird. Ichigo ist sichtlich beeindruckt und Orihime erklärt ihm, dass sie in den letzten 17 Monaten hart mit Chad trainiert hat, damit beide noch stärker werden und neue Fähigkeiten erlernen um später, wenn er seine Kräfte wieder erlangt haben sollte, keine Belastung mehr für ihn zu sein. thumb|right|Orihime und Riruka beim Essen Im weiteren Verlauf von Ichigos Training, befindet sich Orihime mit im virtuellen Raum, um die Verletzungen jederzeit heilen zu können. Dank Rirukas Hilfe bekam sie in dem Fullbring schon bald ein eigenes kleines Haus, in dem sie für kurzer Zeit leben konnte. Während sie zusammen mit Riruka Donuts aß, erzählte sie von ihrer Vergangenheit und davon, das sie keine wirkliche Familie mehr habe. thumb|left|Orihime ist gefangen Nachdem Ginjo Ichigos Augen mit seinem Schwert verletzt hatte, eilte sie zu ihm und wollte helfen, doch Kugo hielt sie auf und sagte, sie solle beobachten. Sofort darauf sperrt Yukio sie in einen Käfig ein, sodass Ichigo sie nun auch nicht mehr hören konnte. Dank seiner wiedergefundenen Entschlossenheit vollendete Ichigo sein Fullbring und Orihime wurde freigelassen. Später verlässt sie mit den anderen die virtuelle Welt. Ginjo und Ichigo machten sich auf die Suche nach Tsukishima, nachdem dieser Ichigos Familie und Freunde manipuliert hatte. Als die zwei Tsukishima dort angriffen, erschienen Inoue und Chad und beschützten ihren angeblichen Freund vor den Angriffen Ichigos. Sie erzählt, dass sie kein Verständnis für Ichigos Handlungen haben kann, da der Fullbringnutzer schon immer ein sehr guter Freund von ihnen war. thumb|right|Inoue wurde außer Gefecht gesetzt Als Ichigo erneut gegen Tsukishima kämpft, eilt Orihime zum Schauplatz mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um beide und verstand nicht, wieso diese kämpften. Sobald die Kommandanten auftauchten, dachten sie und Chad zuerst, diese seien gekommen um Ichigo aufzuhalten, doch schnell wurden sie des besseren gelehrt. Tsukishima verwirrte daraufhin die zwei Freunde, sodass diese kurz vor einen Zusammenbruch standen. Doch Kisuke und Isshin erschienen rechtzeitig, setzten beide außer Gefecht und verhinderten somit Schlimmeres. Nachdem Ichigo Ginjo besiegt hatte, sah man sie wieder im Urahara- Shop, wo sie wegen Riruka Freudentränen vergoss. Inoue informiert Riruka, dass kein anderer Fullbringnutzer gefunden worden sei, sie jedoch wieder in Ordnung ist. Auf Rirukas Frage hin, was denn mit Tsukishima sei, antwortet Orihime, das sie nicht wissen würde, wer dies sei. Daraufhin beginnt die Fullbringnutzerin zu weinen und Inoue versucht diese zu trösten. The Thousand-Year Blood War Saga thumb|left|Die Freunde sind bereit zum Kampf Orihime taucht in dieser Saga das erste Mal wieder auf, als sie und ihre Freunde die zwei Shinigamis Ryūnosuke Yuki und Shino vor einigen Hollows beschützen. Inoue kümmert sich sofort um die Wunden Ryunosukes, während die anderen kämpfen. Zwei Tage nach dem Kampf gegen die Hollows besucht sie mit den anderen Ichigos Haus. Dort essen sie das Brot, welches Inoue mitgebracht hatte, bis sie von einem Fremden namens Ivan Azgiaro unterbrochen werden. Dieser führt ein kurzes Gespräch mit Ichigo und es kommt letztendlich zum Kampf zwischen diesen. Trivia *Sie mag Käse und Butter und isst dazu gebratene Süßkartoffeln. *Für ihre Persönlichkeit wurde das Lied "T'en Va Pas" von Elsa Lunghini aus dem Album "L'essentiel ELSA 1986-1993" zugeordnet. *Orihime hat einen Teddybär namens Enraku und einen Plüschoktopus mit Namen Utamaro. *Sie hat große Brüste, was im Anime oft zum Anlass humorvoller Szenen wird. *Orihime ist im Internet ausserhalb von Bleach-Fankreisen auch bekannt als Loituma Girl. *Sie mag asiatische Motive und Blumenmuster. *Sie hat ein Faible für Entertainer aus dem Comedy-Bereich. *Orihime verfällt schnell in Geistesabwesenheit und Tagträumereien, wobei ihr Mund währenddessen stehts weit geöffnet ist. *Sie ist ein Ausschussmitglied beim Gesundheitskomitee an ihrer Schule. *Da ihr älterer Bruder vor drei Jahren starb und der Status ihrer Eltern unbekannt ist, lebt sie gegenwärtig mit der Unterstützung ihrer Verwandten. *Sie ist diejenige, die außerhalb von Hueco Mundo lebt, welche mit den meisten Espada Kontakt hatte: Ulquiorra Cifer, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Yammy Llargo, Nnoitra Gilga und Coyote Starrk. Ebenso mit dem kurzzeitigen Espada Luppi Antenor, dem sie jedoch wenig Beachtung schenkte, als dieser mit ihr sprach, und mit Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. Bis auf letztere waren alle entweder an ihre Gefangennahme beteiligt, haben sie verletzt oder sie ihrer Freiheit beraubt. *Orihimes Seiyū Yuki Matsouka hat schon eine Bleach Beat Collection als Orihime eingesungen. Diese beinhaltet das Solo "la la la♪" und ein Duett mit Fumiko Orikasa, der Seiyū von Rukia, mit dem Titel "Holy Fight". Ein weiteres Duett von den beiden Seiyū ist auch auf der CD Bleach Concept Covers zu hören, dort covern sie das 10. Animeopening "Shōjo S", im Original von Scandal. *Durch das letzte Popularitätsvotum, in Band 36, ist bekannt, dass sie, mit 3975 Stimmen der 8. beliebteste Charakter ist. Ihre Technik Shun Shun Rikka kam bei der 5. Umfrage auf Platz 33, zusammen mit Neliels Gamuza und Shunsui Kyōrakus Katen Kyōkotsu. en:Orihime Inoue es:Orihime Inoue fr:Orihime Inoue id:Orihime Inoue pl:Orihime Inoue Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Familie Kurosaki Kategorie:Arrancar-Armee Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Artikel des Monats